The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Every day people incur injuries and ailments to various parts of their bodies, and seek therapy from a number of sources including doctors, physical therapists, masseuses, and/or by using at-home therapeutic devices. This therapy is often designed to relieve pain associated with the ailment and/or to encourage more rapid healing to speed up recovery and allow the injured person to return more quickly to normal life.